Programmable logic devices (PLDs) exist as a well-known type of integrated circuit (IC) that may be programmed by a user to perform specified logic functions. There are different types of programmable logic devices, such as programmable logic arrays (PLAs) and complex programmable logic devices (CPLDs). One type of programmable logic devices, known as a field programmable gate array (FPGA), is very popular because of a superior combination of capacity, flexibility, time-to-market, and cost.
An FPGA typically includes an array of configurable logic blocks (CLBs) surrounded by a ring of programmable input/output blocks (IOBs). The CLBs and IOBs are interconnected by a programmable interconnect structure. The CLBs, IOBs, and interconnect structure are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data (bitstream) into internal configuration memory cells that define how the CLBs, IOBs, and interconnect structure are configured. The configuration bitstream may be read from an external memory, conventionally an external integrated circuit memory EEPROM, EPROM, PROM, and the like, though other types of memory may be used. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
The programmable interconnect structure typically includes switch circuits (also known as switch boxes) for interconnecting the various logic blocks within an FPGA. Switch circuits generally include pass transistors for forming programmable connections between input/output lines of logic blocks in response to a gate voltage. A voltage regulator provides and regulates the gate voltage that drives the gates of the pass transistors. As is well known in the art, the speed of propagation of a signal through such a switch circuit improves with higher gate voltage applied to the gates of the pass transistors.
One method employed by others to provide relatively high gate voltage to pass transistors in a switch circuit is to clamp the gate voltage to an internal supply source, Vcc, when the internal supply source rises above a target gate voltage. However, known voltage regulators are susceptible to one or more of intrinsic voltage offsets caused by process variations and differences in physical layout of the voltage regulator components, though such physical layout may be intended to be symmetric. One or more of these intrinsic voltage offsets may cause the voltage regulator to become unstable thereby producing oscillations in the output voltage, for example.
Accordingly, it would be both desirable and useful to provide a method and apparatus for voltage regulation within an IC that is less susceptible to one or more intrinsic voltage offsets.